Naruto: Jiongu
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: First you get the money, then you get the power and then you get the woman... For Ninja it works a little differently. (re upload) (Response to Pudgypudge: Jiongu/ Kakuzu trained Naruto) (Naruto/Tsunade)
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: 30 Jan 2016 – For those that don't know my username is now AnotherFanfictionAddict but it used to be theBarefootBandit.**

 **This is a long overdue reupload of what was my third story - about 20k words (and had about 220 reviews) :)**

 **Originally this was published in 02-02-10 and then finished on: 09-15-11**

 **I deleted it because I felt like I'd never finish the other two big stories I had in Mangekyou and Otokage. I did finish this one so I'll upload this one first. Apologies if there are any errors.**

 **From here on in it's a copy and paste job :)**

 **-X-**

 ** _theBarefootBandit with my fourth (well three chapter long) fic 'Naruto: Jiongu'_**

 ** _A response to Pudgypudge's_** ** _Jiongu Challenge: A Greedy, Money Loving, Kakuzu trained Naruto._**

 _The Pairing:_ ** _Naruto/Tsunade_** _(big fan of the pairing)._ ** _For the Record Naruto is 15. As is always the case in my stories, everyone is their Shippuden Age_** _._

 ** _Warning: There's a fair bit of swearing in this chapter and in the story._**

 ** _Please check out my other stories if you get a chance._**

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 1: The Power.**

Kakuzu formerly of Waterfall could be described as a lot of things. First and foremost he was greedy. What could he say in his defence? He just loved money and there was an obvious reason for it. Money had never failed him. Hell if there was an afterlife he was sure that it ran on currency. Good pun no?

Another thing that Kakuzu could say about himself was that he was one of the few Shinobi who could boast to having an 'unnatural' (or 'natural' depending from whose perspective you're looking at things from) affinity to all five of the base elements. Hell he was someone who'd seen the skills of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage first hand and survived and that was nearly a century ago.

That thought though about the first Hokage pissed him off for two reasons really.

One his failure to kill the Shodaime all those years ago was what had led to him being royally fucked over by his village; Takigakure ( _the Village Hidden in a Waterfall)_. Secondly it reminded him of the village hidden in the Leaves, which in turn reminded the Missing Nin of 'him'. That persistent little, thieving bastard who he'd taught, he mused with an amused smirk.

Well what could Kakuzu say, the kid reminded him of… Well him.

One the brat despised his village. Two his village had despised him right back. It was why the kid had ran off from his home and somehow into him in the first place. Third regardless of how many times Kakuzu had maimed the little fucker, the kid would just grin and then chase after him a while later. The little bastard just wouldn't die. All like him. But fourth and most important of all was that the kid appreciated money. When the former Taki Nin had found that little bit of information out, Kakuzu's curiosity had been peaked.

You see Kakuzu trusted one thing in life ever since he became a 'treasurer' of sorts and it was simply money. Be it for a Shinobi or a civilian, money talks it's just that simple. So imagine his surprise when he'd found someone so young who'd realised that. It was why he'd taken the kid with him from then on in….

There's was also the fact the kid didn't mind carrying carcasses unlike his current partner.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed at the man who he'd been paired with.

"One of these days I swear I'm going to kill you…" He growled.

He'd have killed the man already like his older partners if the man wasn't an immortal as well.

The silver haired Nin beside him merely shot him an incredulous look back.

"If you'd kill for Jashin-sama then maybe I'd think about it but since you don't, shut the hell up and fucking carry it the whole way!"

Kakuzu just grunted in reply.

' _Again with that cult bullshit'_

At least Naruto, the little bastard didn't talk back to him. When Kakuzu had wondered why he'd just received smirk and a simple explanation.

' _Free training and protection off an immortal Nin just to carry a corpse. What a life.'_

Kakuzu allowed a brief mirthless laugh escape his mouth at the memory. The brat had a smart mouth but an even smarter mind. It was something he appreciated and that was three years ago when the kid was thirteen. Who knew how far he'd come since then? The boy was a miniature version of him in abilities, appearance and even outlook. He only relied on himself. He only lived for himself.

In hindsight though Kakuzu probably should have killed the blonde urchin by tearing his head off instead of gifting him the Jiongu, the Black Tendrils Kinjutsu he'd used on himself so many decades ago. Especially with the said brat being the holder of the Kyuubi, the legendary nine tailed fox. The same demon fox that the Akatsuki, the very group he was now a part of were after. As soon as he'd seen the seal on the kid's stomach, why the kid had been treated like crap, why the kid had been able to chase him through the whole of the land of Fire without tiring and why the kid had recovered from injuries that would've downed most Nin all made sense.

Kakuzu was no fool. You don't survive as a Shinobi for as long as he had if you're a fool. The realisation had hit him straight away.

Kid was a Jinchuuriki. Konoha's to be precise. Meaning he was the holder of the nine tails. That was how the First Hokage had split the Bijuu as peace offerings. Konoha had kept the fox whilst the other eight had been gifted to the other 'four Great' nations. His initial reaction was how could he exploit the fact that he'd come across a holder?

Sell the kid off to Cloud had been his initial thought. They loved their holders.

Rock was still cheapened by the Fourth Hokage's exploits during the Third Shinobi war so that had ruled them out. Sand was the weakest of the five so that had taken them out of the running. Mist had been decimated by a Bloodline war whilst Konoha wouldn't pay for 'property' that was supposedly theirs. So the best price he'd have gotten would've been from Cloud. There had been one 'minor' problem though. Shinobi Nations don't negotiate with Nuke Nin. They deal with them. There's a difference.

The idea of being on the run like old times like some paranoid novice didn't appeal to Kakuzu even remotely. It would leave him with no time for his own personal gains and the reality of a life without gaining more money was not one he'd comprehend. All those thoughts had counted for nought though because by the times the kid's training had been done and he'd decided to cash in.

The little shit had run off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Tanzaku Gai_**

"Straight."

Two groans.

"Flush…"

Followed by another moan and then a thud as a head hit the table, face firmly pressing against the table. Who'd have thought Tsunade-sama, someone who's gambling skills sucked as hard as her punches hit was actually on the brink of winning.

There was still one person left though.

"Four of a kind..." The last and youngest gambler said calmly as everyone at the table cursed the kid's luck, with the one female occupant clenching her fists so hard that the bottle she held was beginning to crack.

Naruto managed a cheeky wink at the buxom blonde before he reached out to his winnings. His ego took an enormous amount of satisfaction as he noticed several pair of eyes follow the deliberately slow gathering of his pot.

"I'll think I'll take my leave." He saluted gaining growls of acknowledgement, before he quickly cashed in and made his way out.

Outside the casino the Jinchuuriki briefly took off his mask as he ran a gloved hand through his unkempt blonde hair. The cool night breeze just felt great against his skin.

Life was good he grinned. Ever since he'd gotten away from Konoha his life was great. He had no 'material' ties to that bastard village. He was never a Ninja there. No friends, no family. Worst of all he had practically no money when he'd lived there. Kami he hated that place. But worse still was that they'd mistaken him for the fox that was sealed in him by his 'old man'. Yeah well thank you Sandaime-sama for 'telling' him on both fronts.

' _God of shinobi my ass'_ Naruto snorted. To think that he'd once believed in that man and the bullshit he'd spouted.

When he'd found out off Kakuzu it hadn't annoyed Naruto that the fur ball had been stuck in his gut. It never bothered him that he was chosen instead of someone else. For some 'tragic' reason it had never bothered him that he hadn't had parents either. Simple reason why was because he couldn't change any of them. They were all out of his hands. What bothered Naruto was how stupid a village filled Ninja could be. All those scared glares and all those hushed murmurs whenever he was around. Dumb asses the whole lot of them. It's like they couldn't accept death was a part of Shinobi life.

Naruto ran his hands down his face and rubbed his eyes warily. Fuck Konoha, they could rot. He didn't care about them or their thoughts. Fuck'em. They'd get there's eventually.

"Oi brat…" A voice behind him suddenly called.

Naruto should've been surprised. But a life of killing for a living had made the Jinchuuriki immune to such things.

"You little bastard I know you cheated." The feminine voice growled.

The younger blonde's brow arched in disbelief. "Trust me princess I'm big enough for you." He replied with a coy smile.

The older blonde would've blushed had this routine between the two not been a common occurrence. To think Minato and Kushina's kid had turned into this cocky upstart.

"You know Tsunade-chan I just don't understand you…" The young blonde pondered out loud. "You say you've cut all ties with Konoha but here you are still wallowing in your past."

Tsunade growled again.

"You're treading on thin ice brat." She warned.

Despite seeing the legendary Nin roll up her sleeves readying herself to beat him down Naruto wasn't going to budge.

What could he say? He liked women, strong women to be precise. The fact that Tsunade hated Konoha almost as much as he did was a bonus.

"Fine, but still in all honesty it's just criminal the amount of money you lose Tsunade-chan." He chided out loud and the female Nin's fists clenched. She was going to smack him from Konoha to Kiri if he kept this up.

Now what Naruto really wanted to say that gambling (badly) wouldn't replace your true losses. For Tsunade those words would be true. She'd never win back the amount of money she'd lost. What you actually thought Naruto meant her lost loved ones when he said true losses. Yeah right!

Tsunade may have blamed the First Hokage's necklace that she wore for the loss of her lover and her younger brother's lives. But Naruto just didn't believe something that was worth so much money (several mountains apparently) could be a bad thing. Also in his eyes the necklace the older blonde wore just couldn't be a bad thing because it always drew his eyes to her breasts.

Illusion and age be damned the young immortal smirked. She'd get it. Alongside so much more thanks to the fox's presence.

Sighing to himself as he quickly glanced over his shoulder at the said 'assets' Naruto motioned to leave. He had a business decision to decide on.

"All bark and no bite huh brat." Tsunade grinned.

Naruto shrugged not taking the bait. He could fight but that would likely draw her cute apprentice to the scene and as the saying goes more women more problems. Trust me, it isn't more money more problems for a mercenary if that's what you thought.

"Unfortunately it's time for me to leave Tsunade-chan. I've got money that needs my finger prints on it."

Tsunade could only let out a hollow laugh.

"Is that all you think about brat?"

Naruto brought a hand to his chin pretending to think deeply.

"You and my next source of income so yeah I guess." He finished with a smirk before taking his leave.

Tsunade stared at the younger blonde's retreating form before shaking her head tiredly. He'd only told her that almost every time he was in Tanzaku gambling beside her.

Honestly.

A part of her had actually wondered what it would be like. The idea of being lusted by someone who was years younger than her actually gave her ego a massive comfort. The needy part of her had actually said why not. Who could be hurt by just one no strings attached night? But the stubborn part of her refused to give the smug younger blonde any ounce of satisfaction. On that note, she downed more of the sake that she'd held.

Stupid brat…

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto like all heroes walked off into the distance

" **You should just pin her down with your nine tails, nuzzle her neck and mate with her right now brat."** A voice growled in the back of his mind.

Naruto inwardly groaned at the sound of that booming voice.

' _Do I look like you idiot?'_ He mentally snapped back.

The great fox huffed exasperated.

" **Just do something, ANYTHING! That gets you in between her bre…"**

Naruto tuned the rest out. As much as he appreciated the fox's goodwill and chakra enhancements he couldn't stand the fox's ramblings. The Randy bastard…

' _You know what screw it.'_ Naruto surmised maybe he'd...

" **Oh yeah you'd like to do that with her wouldn't you, monkey brains."**

Naruto groaned.

' _Damn, you're persistent.'_

After what seemed like hours of trying to get the fox shut up Naruto finally had time to think. Naruto had once heard someone say first you get the money, then you get the power and then you get the women. Well he'd gotten the first two, not necessarily in that order and he still wanted more and who knows maybe Tsunade-chan would come round eventually. For now he needed to decide where his next source of income was coming from.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

Good or Bad?

I had an idea a while back for a Naruto trained by Kakuzu. But my knowledge on Kakuzu was vague at the time (it was supposed to be my second story (instead of Otokage).

With their being a challenge for this I thought why not. Put something down.

Tsunade seems like a good pairing for this. I'm a fan of it. The two's relationship will be explained in due course. I said Naruto's appearance is near identical to Kakuzu's. Also how Tsunade knows Naruto will be explained soon. Obviously you shouldn't reveal your identity but.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2 of Naruto: Jiongu._**

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 _CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing:_ Yeah Naruto has multiple hearts.

 _NightInk: Thanks._ Not everyone will agree with the pairing but I appreciate that you're still with us.

 _RazgrizSqdn:_ In regards to Naruto/Tsunade, what they do... You shall see.

Thanks for all the reviews especially on Kakashi and Zabuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Also did some research...

1,000,000 Yen = $11020 = £6949 (approximately)

Kishimoto uses the exchange rate of 10 yen to 1 ryo

So (according to the Manga) Asuma Sarutobi is worth...

35,000,000 ryo = 350,000,000 yen = £2,500,000 (about)

That's a lot of money.

Also missions pay (starts from)...  
S-Rank = 100,000 ryo = 1,000,000 yen = £6949 ($11020)  
D-Rank = 600 ryo = 6,000 yen = £41 ($66)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 2: The Money**

Tsunade groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

Stupid brat…

What annoyed her wasn't how Naruto had turned out. It wasn't that he constantly hit on her either. Nor was it that she'd actually considered 'it'. Well it was to an extent. What bothered her was how the kid had gotten so powerful. She was one of the Sannin and Naruto had beaten her when they'd fought easily…

Part of it was down to her failings. She'd underestimated him and overestimated herself for one thing. She remembered the first time he'd rubbed her the wrong way with his gambling. After he'd left she'd followed him and had gone to hit him yet he'd caught her chakra enhanced fist as if it was nothing. She'd at first thought that it was because of the Fox but there'd been no sign of it.

There was also the fact he'd taken advantage of her losses or his 'smarts' as he called it. She let out a mirthless laugh as she downed more of her sake thinking about Dan and Nawaki, her lost family. Naruto really knew how to play her which really irked her. What stopped her though from ratting the blonde out to her sensei wasn't because she didn't want to go back to Konoha. It wasn't because she learned how awful his life had been when he was there. What stopped her was how persistent the brat was. How adamant he was about anybody, well anyone worth his time anyway deserved a second chance.

Tsunade rubbed her eyes tiredly because all these thoughts were getting her nowhere. How indecisive could she be? One minute she wanted to throttle the disrespectful son of an idiot (because that's what Minato was as he'd taken on the role of Hokage) the next she actually thought younger blonde had redeeming qualities about him.

Stupid brat...

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere Naruto stared at the single coin in his hands. Tossing it up and down, up and down just to amuse himself for the time being. Believe it or not it was a single coin that had started his love of money in the first place. Just one single measly coin had started it all off.

Maybe it was because when he was a kid, he'd found one lying on the ground and a coin being a shiny piece of metal it naturally caught his eye. Or maybe it's because even at a young age Naruto realised that money talks. Well it shuts people up. Just ask his landlord back in Konoha. Every time Naruto had given the man money he'd turn away and leave Naruto alone until the next month. To put it simply money was his one true love, alongside Tsunade's breasts.

Heavenly (or perverse) thoughts aside the reason he'd initially wanted to be a Nin though was actually because of the Fourth Hokage. Yeah that sounds like a piss take considering… Well the whole sob story.

Just think though for a moment about why a kid treated like crap wanted to be a Shinobi so badly? If the immediate answer to that is to gain acknowledgement and prove the endless ' _retarded'_ doubters wrong then think again. However if the response was because someone like the Fourth Hokage could literally ask for anything and practically anyone then well...

The Fourth's fame (or infamy) was the one thing that got Naruto hooked on the idea of becoming a Shinobi. Naruto had listened to all the stories the Third Hokage had once told him. They were bloody good stories (literally and figuratively considering they were mostly war ones). There was also the small fact that because of his exploits in Iwa during the third War, Minato Namikaze, was feared like nobody else. It was because of the Fourth Hokage that Naruto had broken the formula for a successful life down as such. The Fourth was powerful. Check. He earned his fame because of him being (or becoming) the 'Yellow Flash'. Check and he might have married. He just may have had to keep it a secret, underneath the underneath and all that Shinobi bullshit.

The formula was basically power leads to money which leads to women. Simple enough but the small problem was how the hell was Naruto supposed to get power. He was about nine years old when he'd run off and if he stayed he wouldn't have been allowed in the academy for another few years at best.

Fortunately for Naruto after he'd run into Kakuzu he realised he had a hell of a lot of luck on his side. Speaking of luck…

"Where to go, hmmm?" Naruto pondered out loud, still playing with the coin he'd held.

He had two options because of his current location.

He had a contact in Wave who always offered good work. Who was he kidding? The man offered great work and would offer a decent pay day if he had any work. Alternatively he was fairly close to Fire's temple which was a home for Monks. That would be a lot of money right there as well. This was a conundrum. He stared at the coin in his hands.

Fine, he'd leave it to the bitch known as fate to decide.

"Heads for the monks, tails for Gatou…"

The coin went up and then hit the dirt.

Tails it is…

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

 ** _Wave_**

After a days journey Naruto could only groan at the sight of his surroundings and crap weather. Wave to put it shortly was a shithole and not the Konoha kind (the one infested by pompous clans). The reason why Wave was in such a dire state was cause the 'boss' had pretty much sucked all the life from the place. Greedy bastard…

Making it to Wave though had been piss easy. Nobody knew his real name and appearance barring Kakuzu and Tsunade. Konoha knew his name, not what he looked like and they would never figure he was a roaming mercenary. Caught by another village and be made as their weapon maybe (Shinobi villages are paranoid like that). But there was no way Konoha would expect him to be a mercenary for hire, no chance.

Getting to the 'boss' as well was red carpet stuff. He'd met up with one of the patrols who'd recognised him from previous work and gotten taken straight to the man himself. What Naruto learned was that apparently something big was going to go down today that's why Gatou was calling all of his heavies back. Naruto could only wonder what surprise lay over the horizon.

When Gatou saw the 'blue eyed brat', the tyrant smirked at the sight of arguably his most valuable worker. Here was his insurance policy effectively and to think he'd time one of his random visits so perfectly.

"It's good to see you Aoi-san (blue), been a long time though?" He chuckled adjusting his sunglasses.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry." Naruto waved off not meaning any word of his 'apology'. "Got any work for us?"

Straight and to the point as always, it was one of the reasons why Gatou liked the kid.

"Actually I do, we were just heading out as a matter of fact." Gatou's smirk grew ten fold. Yes today, finally Tazuna would surely die.

Naruto's brow arched, this must have been a big deal for the man to actually want to get his hands dirty. Gatou was cautious and who wouldn't be with an empire like his.

As they began to walk to what seemed like the bridge, Zouri one of Gatou's personal guards began to explain what was going down. The one and only Zabuza Momochi, one of the Kiri Seven was going to fight The Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake.

The sound of a massive payday just echoed in Naruto's head as he heard those names and Ryo signs seemed to shine his eyes. The two were living legends. One had attempted to overthrow a Mizukage and the other had supposedly mastered a thousand techniques and had been taught by the Fourth Hokage. So potentially between the two that was a shit load of money...

But there was more still. It looked like Gatou had no intention of paying the former Mist swordsmen which is where Naruto came in.

"I'll do it for free." The Jinchuuriki grinned.

Gatou then froze. Yeah right he snorted. Ever since he'd been introduced to the kid by his 'old man' and for as long as he'd hired him the kid just didn't do things for free.

"They're Konoha right?" Naruto questioned sensing the doubt.

Zouri gave an affirmative nod.

"I'll do it for free, just let me have Zabuza's head and I'll kill the Konoha Nin." Naruto offered. He had his reasons.

Gatou was no mug though. He caught on to the slight growl in 'Aoi's' voice.

"Seems like you got issues with that village…"

Naruto smirked because that was a massive understatement.

"Fucking can't stand the place…"

Now that was what Wave's leader wanted to hear. Gatou rubbed his hands together in anticipation. The kid had never failed him once.

"Hahahaha once this is done Wave will be mine forever!" The businessman laughed. The brat would deal with Zabuza and the Konoha bunch, and just walk off with the bounties and best of all it wouldn't cost him a penny.

It was because of those words though that Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"So let me get this straight, that old geezer who's building the bridge Tazuna is basically this swamps last hope?" He said as calm as ever.

"You're not going soft on us are you brat?" Zouri growled unsheathing his blade. Cause if he was, him and Waraji had no qualms with dealing with him.

Now Naruto would've let the man stab him just to see the idiot's face when he realised the Jinchuuriki was immortal but he didn't fancy losing a heart. They were kind of precious to him.

"Of course not, I'm just thinking this might be the last time we'll be working together."

The Jinchuuriki gave a fake sniffle of sadness to make his point.

Gatou sneer became a full blown guffaw because it was true. Once Wave was his he'd have no need for hiring outsiders for work ever again.

"Afraid so kid, we had a good run though."

So Naruto surmised the likelihood was after this was all said and done his 'contract' so to speak with Gatou would be over. Meaning the man wouldn't be a source of income anymore. Damn because Gatou had been a good source of spare change.

The sound of a thousand birds 'whining' broke Naruto from his suddenly darkening thoughts. Oh and a fuck load of disappearing mist. Looks like Zabuza was nearby.

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Bridge_**

The mist that had covered the area gradually cleared.

Kakashi's eyes widened though as his left hand ripped through flesh but it wasn't Zabuza's. It was his partner who'd taken the blow. Showing all the remorse of a honed Shinobi, he tore his arm from the now lifeless body and readied another Chidori _(One Thousand Birds)_ to finish the fight off.

Zabuza just watched as Haku slumped to the ground, dead. His student had pretty much sacrificed himself for no reason. Even with the extra time, he still couldn't shake off Kakashi's hounds no matter how much he tried.

"Fuck..." Zabuza growled coughing up blood.

This was it. There was no way he was going to survive. He closed his eyes readying for the end. Here he was going to die without getting revenge on the Mizukage. But only one thought went through his mind.

' _I'm sorry Haku...'_

As Kakashi jumped back and ran through the hand seals for his signature technique one more time, his left hand became engulfed in chakra and was literally set alight by electricity.

Zabuza's head had fallen downward as he accepted his fate. He'd only wished he'd have been able to protect the kid who'd been so loyal to him, the one who lay lifeless at his feet. Fuck the Mizukage, he was always going to be a bridge to far.

' _Fucking irony'._ He cursed. Here he was bleeding to death and his head comes out with that. The last thing he heard was the cackling of electricity around Kakashi's hands followed by the swiftest of jabs to the chest. It was painless.

A hole, straight through where Zabuza's heart would've been and Kakashi knew that it was over. As his Ninken _(Ninja dogs)_ summons dispelled themselves, Zabuza slumped to the ground blood pouring out his chest. The Copy Nin knew as he looked down. There wasn't going to be a comeback this time.

Zabuza Momochi was dead.

Kakashi stood still, briefly mourning, constantly panting in an attempt to get his lost breath back. Zabuza had been a worthy foe and had taken a lot out of him. Two Chidori's, his summoning technique and several Ninjutsu but finally it was over. He was breathing heavily but at least it was finally over. At last he could cover his Sharingan eye as well. He wasn't an Uchiha and he didn't have the stamina of one. Having it out for so long had drained him both physically and mentally.

His lone eye widened though and everything seemed to slow as he peered up at the sight in front of him. An army was on the horizon and their calling card was a sickening laugh...

"Demon of the Mist?" Gatou sneered having just arrived and watched the swordsman get killed. "More like trash of the Mist..."

A symphony of laughs from his men followed. They all knew about the planned double cross. Their boss had never intended to pay the now dead Zabuza.

Gatou turned to Naruto who just looked bored by it all.

"Hurry up an end this brat." Gatou had never been so anxious in his life. He could see Tazuna literally shaking from where he was. He was going to crucify the man in front of the whole village and then have his daughter for a fuck toy.

Naruto just sighed. So this was it huh. It was time to cut his ties with Gatou-corp forever. He ran through a couple of hand seals.

"For what it's worth Gatou... Thanks for the memories." Naruto smirked as he finished the last seal. It was his favourite technique and according to Kakuzu it was used by the First Hokage, none other than Hashirama Senju.

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu _(Bringer-of-Darkness Technique.)..._ " and as soon as Naruto said it everyone on the bridge was surrounded in black.

Now Kakashi Hatake was a man whose prowess was known throughout the Shinobi nations. He'd been a part of the Third Great Shinobi War and survived. He'd witnessed the Kyuubi attack on his home and survived. In his prime he'd been an ANBU captain and survived. You'd think with all behind him that he had luck on his side.

The thing was he'd lost his father to a disgraced suicide. He'd lost first his team mate to the war and his Sensei to the Fox. The only luck he had was the luck of the damned.

All of which caused Naruto to smirk. Tough luck he surmised. You see if someone like 'one-eye' had no luck at all in life, Naruto since he'd left Konoha by contrast had it in abundance. Tsunade would personally testify to that. Hell Kakuzu had told him one of his elemental affinities might as well have been luck because he had the devil's worth in it.

Ah well, it's sucks to be Kakashi Hatake. After all he was going to be dead in about … Two minutes.

Naruto cracked his neck left and right. It was a really bad habit that he'd picked up off of Kakuzu. Still though this was going to be good, he was in for a pay day which bordered on the point of eroticism. His eyes then glowed crimson and a wave of malevolent Chakra surged off of him.

Kakashi could only gasp at the explosion of killing intent.

' _No…'_ There was only one source of chakra as evil as this. The Kyuubi, which meant his sensei's son, which meant… _'Naruto…'_

As soon as Naruto let out the Foxes killing intent, he could feel the fear off of everyone around him. It was time to earn a living… Gatou was first, he was nearest and his head was lopped off with ease. Next were his henchman and then the main course Kakashi followed.

Not one scream, not one scream followed as the immortal did his business. What could Naruto say, he loved his job and he was damned good it. Nothing more than the choked sounds of people being robbed of their right to breathe followed by the rhythmic thud of bodies hitting the bridge…

What was that saying again? Let the bodies hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood in front of Tazuna, both were shaking like a leaf. Everything had just gone pitch black. The only thing she could hear was the sound of a thud. One followed by another. She didn't know if it was her heartbeat or Tazuna's but something strange was happening and she didn't like it one bit...

Eventually though the darkness disappeared and what she saw unveiled stole her breath. Her emerald eyes became locked on the sight in front of her. It was a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her days as a Shinobi.

A pile of limbs atop of a river's worth of blood and no sign of her sensei. No matter how much she rehearsed the rules of a Shinobi in her head. She couldn't stop the bile from rising in her throat to the sight she'd 'awoken' to.

There was only one thing she could do, wretch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto meanwhile groaned as he dragged the corpses of Kakashi and Zabuza away from the massacre. Fuck they were heavy and that was without taking into the Horse Killer of a blade he had strapped to his back known as Kubikiri Hocho.

Seriously though what the hell had the two fat bastards been feasting on all their lives, ramen? At that thought Naruto's stomach growled.

"I'm starving…" He grumbled and he still had to get from Kiri and then to Iwa to collect his rewards. Speaking of rewards, Naruto dropped Kakashi's legs to the ground and then lifted the man's headband. He knew how precious Doijutsu were to the majority.

He pulled out a scalpel he'd stolen off of Tsunade's apprentice. She didn't need it anyway seeing as how she didn't work t a hospital and he briefly eyed up the Sharingan eye that Kakashi possessed before plucking it out effortlessly. Who knows maybe it would fetch a hefty price of its own.

Naruto began to mess around for a bit as he took a breather and unsealed some food he carried with him. Today he'd really earned his money. In about five minutes or so...

"I spy with your Sharingan eye Hatake." Naruto grinned holding up said organ in front of his own left one "Something beginning with hmmmm D…"

Silence was what obviously greeted him.

"Dead Nin hahahah..." The Jinchuriki laughed wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

" **Why did I have to be sealed in an idiot?"** The Kyuubi growled. Only someone as stupid as his jailor would laugh a joke like that.

His jailor meanwhile groaned at his latest problem. It would take too long on his own to carry the two bodies. There was only one thing for this.

Naruto grit his teeth as he was forced onto all fours because of the force of the technique. His back literally exploded black tendrils and blood. Kami knew he loved his 'birthday gift' off of his 'old man' but fuck it hurt when the Kyuubi didn't dull the pain.

Within an instant two masked beings stood behind him. One had a blue mask, the other a yellow one. They were the results of the Jiongu. The two were both hearts of his. Naruto was born with Wind and he'd been gifted the other four base elements by the Jiongu technique. Sui (blue mask) was his water element, Rai (yellow) his thunder.

"Sui you got Zabuza, Rai Hatake, let's go…"

The two immediately grabbed a body each and followed their master.

When Naruto eventually picked up his cash for Zabuza and Kubikiri (there was no way he was going to carry that hunk of junk all the way back), Naruto realised something. Zabuza had no heart as it had been Chidori'd…

' _If that's even a word?'_ He wondered but Kakashi still had his. Naruto would have to remove it. The man was a Lighting user for certain, so his heart would be useful. He'd been running low on those.

As he counted through the money he just gotten, Naruto gave himself a pat on the back.

Being a mercenary was a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Good or bad?

I said in Otokage I wouldn't write Wave as multi-chapter thing again so there... Plus it's usually either Naruto on Zabuza's side or Tazuna, never Gatou's so have some originality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Notes

 **PS1**. Naruto met Gatou through Kakuzu. I figured Kakuzu would have a lot of contacts.

 **PS2**. Second since Gatou was no longer a source of income, he was worthless to Naruto hence the blonde killed him.

 **PS3**. Kakashi was tired hence he didn't stand a chance against Naruto.

 **PS4**. Also because of the nature of the Jutsu, the darkness one, I made so that not even the reader knows Naruto's skill. You have to wait till the next chapter to see Naruto fight in close to full flight...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jutsu:**

# Chidori – One Thousand Birds: A-rank: Ninjutsu.

This jutsu channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.

# Kokuangyo no Jutsu - _Bringer-of-Darkness Technique._ A-rank: Genjutsu

Jutsu that makes the target think that they are surrounded by total darkness, allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses and can be broken by landing one hit on the user.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Again, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Part 3 (and final one) of Naruto: Jiongu._**

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _REVIEWS_**

 _Good response over Kakashi... It's rare to see him killed off in the stories I read._

 _Also a few people said 'why didn't Naruto raid Gatou's funds?' My response to that is Gatou was a businessman, so I don't think all his 'worth' is just in money. Think firms and contracts and what not...Naruto is a mercenary not a business graduate._

Also this chapter has a Lemon. Skip if you wish. Naruto is sixteen now. I always make all the characters older for cosmetic reasons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

 **Chapter 3: The Woman**

Kiba Inuzuka sighed to himself as he stared up to the darkened skies. Seriously what had he done to deserve this?

His first sensei was dead after their first mission outside the village. One of his teammates was stripped of her Ninja rank because of her mental state after it. Then there was the other teammate if that's what you could even call him.

' _Fucking Uchiha...'_ Kiba snorted slashing at the training post again.

Sasuke was someone who'd been fucked in the head for years and that wasn't even counting the fact the fucker had left the village recently.

Seriously when it rained in the Shinobi world, it pisses it down…

XXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

 ** _Tanzaku Gai_**

Jiraiya's jaw dropped at his old team mate's rejection. It wasn't as if he'd asked her out. All he'd asked was for a quick game of cards and she'd said no. Tsunade saying no to gambling was like...Like... Damn it he couldn't even think straight. Something was definitely wrong I mean... Maybe... Ugh... Maybe it was his 'dwink'. Jiraiya stared hazily at the now empty saucer he was holding before turning for one last look at his old teammate.

' _Yeah definitely my Zzzzzz...'_ He groaned, before his head hit the table top.

Tsunade stared slightly apologetically at the now drugged and knocked out Jiraiya. On the plus side though at least he'd shut up about her being Hokage now. Because how that one word pissed her off. Hokage... It was enough to make her want a drink. So she did.

Hearing about her Sensei's death, and then meeting her old team mates first the 'traitor one', Orochimaru and then the 'loyal to a fault one' Jiraiya had brought back a wave of memories. Some of the memories were good but most of them were bad. She really wanted to blame the necklace that hung around her neck, her grandfather's, the First Hokage's for all of her bad luck. The one she'd given her little brother Nawaki right before he'd died. The same one she'd gave her only lover next, Dan right before he died as well.

' _Dreamers...'_ She mused sadly taking another hit of sake.

Both had wanted so desperately to be Hokage and both had ended up in a pool of... Tsunade shuddered. She didn't want to think about it because Kami it still hurt. Downing another cup of sake only made the legendary medic's mood dampen even further.

There was only one explanation for why Tsunade's luck was as bad as it was at least in her mind. It must've been that somewhere down the line she must've pissed Kami-Sama off or something like that. Seriously who else had to put up with so much crap? What was she some sort of terminal disease? Anything she was associated with seemed to end up dead eventually. It was times like these where she wouldn't have minded the company of the 'brat' just to take her mind off of things. At that thought, Tsunade ran her right hand over her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm actually thinking about..."

"Me?" A familiar voice interrupted. Tsunade managed a wry smile but kept silent. Well speak of the devil.

"What no threat to kick my ass straight to Konoha?" Naruto joked, briefly eying up the unconscious man who was sound asleep beside the female Nin. Was that Jiraiya one of the other Sannin beside her because that man would be the mother of all his pay days so far?

' _Meh it's not worth it right now...'_ He thought. He'd just gotten back from his two month long holiday to Iwa, his pay day for Kakashi and had a random encounter and a couple 'glasses' with the four tails holder, Rōshi on his way back.

' _Who'd have thought the four tails demon was a giant monkey.'_

Then again the eight tails was apparently a tentacle-squid-bull thing. Now that was a nice mental image. Whatever, now he just wanted to kick back and occasionally ogle Tsunade. Besides he was half way to a hangover anyway...

"Where's er' what's her face cute apprentice?" Naruto asked Tsunade offhandedly only to get a snicker in response.

"Probably running around looking for me..."

Tsunade had managed to give Shizune the slip at the hotel earlier.

"Why I thought you were interested in me?" She asked before taking another sip of sake.

"More curious than anything else hime..." Naruto answered honestly, as he removed his mask and took the seat next to the older blonde. "Oi old man, bottle, now!"

The Jinchuuriki eventually got what he wanted. But not before hearing a grumble, about a lack of respect off of youngsters these days. Not caring about the insult, Nauto immediately knocked back a small portion, ahhhing as he felt the warmth seep into his stomach. Yup there was nothing like alcohol after a hard few months travelling.

Still Naruto could only glance at the buxom blonde beside him. Something was definitely off. Usually there was more banter. Occasionally a couple punches thrown by her. A longing though subtle look at her chest by him and then they'd drink or gamble some more. Today she just seemed on a downer. Well he'd figured that out by the zombie like look she had on right now.

"Let me guess Konoha right?" Naruto wondered out loud because really what else would she be thinking about?

Tsunade just grumbled something a know-it-all asshole, before pouring herself some more sake. Kami knew she needed it. Her right hand had unconsciously been wrapped around her necklaces pendant for some time now. She wanted to hate it. She wanted to hate her Senju heritage as well. Just like Konoha. She'd blamed them all for so long but... If she hated the necklace so much why was it still around? If she hated her family so much why hadn't she denounced her name? More importantly if she hated Konoha so much why had she told the pervert that she'd think about being Hokage instead of telling him to stick it up his own ass.

With those depressing thoughts for company as well, Tsuande briefly looked at the now unmasked blonde to her right, who was already downing more sake without a care in the world. What she wouldn't give to be like that for even one night.

Still at least Naruto wouldn't bug her about Konoha right? Then again did he even know about it? There was an awkward silence as Tsunade contemplated how best to put it.

"Did you... Hear about the errr?"

The younger blonde just nodded (not showing his glee) and only annoying Tsunade further. He already knew what she was going to say. He was informed. You don't earn as a bounty hunter if you're not.

To summarise, Konoha had taken an invasion to the face a week or two ago. Yeah it was shame that Oto _(Sound)_ and Suna _(Sand)_ had been well and truly owned (to coin a term) by the assholes, but the old Third Hokage had croaked. It was some consolation prize.

' _Figures.'_ Tsunade thought taking another shot.

You know what she figured, she might as well just tell him.

"They asked me to be Hokage."

Without a stutter despite the revelation, Naruto just kept pouring more sake for himself.

"...and let me guess you're thinking about it, am I right?"

Well that was a bit of a surprise. He'd figured she'd have flipped Konoha the middle finger. Especially with how crappy the place really was.

Tsunade smiled half heartedly, thinking it was kind of funny. Her as Hokage, yeah that would be a riot wouldn't it?

"Oi barkeep keep them coming." Naruto ordered putting another set of bills down. "Here." He added passing the bottle he'd held to the older blonde. You don't drop an exploding tag like that and not expect to drink and talk, and so they did.

It turns out that Orochimaru, the third and final team member of the Sannin had killed the Third Hokage (his one time teacher) but had, had his arms sealed off by the Death God himself. No, I'm not making this shit up.

A damn skilled pensioner, a fucked in the head traitor and then to top it all off was the Grim Reaper itself (himself? whatever) were all on the same battlefield.

Still that wasn't the problem (that's just fucked up). The issue the Jinchuuriki surmised that his drinking buddy found herself in was a bitch and it was because of the Third's death. Jiraiya had cock blocked the elder's wish for himself to be Hokage which left her…Yes left Tsunade as the only preferable candidate.

"I still can't see why they don't just choose Kakashi." Tsunade mused out loud which caused Naruto to choke on the sake he'd been drinking.

"Are you alright brat?" Tsunade questioned amused more than anything else.

Naruto quickly gathered himself after receiving an odd look.

"Yeah yeah carry on…"

So she did. Tsunade had been offered to be Hokage by Jiraiya whilst Orochimaru had offered her the chance to see her two most 'dead' loved ones again. Dan her one time lover and her little brother Nawaki and no not by double crossing her like all 'bastardly' villains.

By reviving them… Yes reviving dead people.

It was right there and then that Naruto officially concluded that the Shinobi world he lived in was a fucked up one. Seriously he was practically immortal, people could have demons shoved up their ass from birth and to top it all off people could be brought back from the dead as well. It was enough to make a man want to drink. So Naruto did.

Anyway if it was him in her position, Naruto would have probably just helped Orochimaru just for shits and giggles. But and it was a big but he wasn't Tsunade and he didn't care about her dead family. He was more jealous of that Dan guy at least when he'd been alive. What a lucky bastard. Well now unlucky seeing as he was dead. But still if he was revived and he and Tsunade got back together wouldn't that be like having sex with a dead person (you know seeing as how the two were lovers).

Nasty thought.

Anyways, what Tsunade's problem was that either way was that she was going to betray a teammate and quite clearly she didn't want that on her conscience but then a realisation dawned on Naruto. If Tsunade had been offered something off of…

"Wait wait wait, the Orochimaru is here..." Naruto wondered out loud, fortunately out of earshot of the bartender. Without the fox's intervention the alcohol had slowed his thought process to a crawl.

He began flicking through his latest bingo book before his eyes landed on the said 'pay cheque'. Orochimaru was...

"You wouldn't want to go near him Naruto." Tsunade mused laughing to herself.

"Huh? Why not I mean the money..." Naruto's eyes had bugged out. Even with the invasion, the money Konoha were offering was huge. Hell he was worth more than Jiraiya.

"The pervert here told me what he's been up to since he went traitor." She leaned over to the younger blonde's left ear. "More interested in little kids and experiments..."

"You mean..." Recognition dawned on Naruto before he gave a disgusted look. Well it sort of made sense with the curse mark thing he was supposed to have used on that Uchiha-kid. 'Fucked up hickey' was what his informant had called it.

"Well that's my story, what yours?" Tsunade asked not wanting to really think about her problem.

Naruto just shrugged. As he went through his recent adventures, with certain details omitted of course.

"Unlike you I'm an orphan so I don't have a heritage to worry about."

Tsunade would've winced knowing about how false the latter part of that statement really was but being a renowned doctor allowed her to keep her calm.

"Plus I'm actually pretty lucky." He chuckled expecting a reaction out of the older blonde.

"Amen." Tsunade toasted before opening yet another bottle of sake. She'd witnessed it first hand.

Still though, Naruto had, had it tougher than her. She'd always had Shizune watching out for her and Jiraiya as well with his infrequent visits. Who had Naruto had to lean on, besides?

"What about the fox?" She suddenly questioned her curiosity for once getting the better of her.

Naruto calmly considered that for a second. They weren't in Konoha so he didn't have to do the whole retarded 'look at _it_ walking around, thinking its one of us' thing that the villagers used to do nor did he have that useless law over his head that he'd been told about by Kakuzu.

The late Third Hokage must've been struck in the head one too many times to think a law like that would work.

Anyway thinking about the Kyuubi, it was (or is) well to put it simply a 'beast'. The fox healed him (nearly) every time he used the Jiongu and pretty much encouraged him on his way of life of killing, drinking, fucking and gambling.

"He isn't that bad, bit of a pervert though." Naruto surmised grinning as he heard the Fox in his head roar an agreement.

Tsunade's eye would've twitched had she not been used to how forward Naruto usually was with her.

"You sure that's not you you're talking about?"

Naruto pretended to be offended, only to grin like an idiot after a while.

"Touché hime, touché…"

The two settled into a comfortable silence after that just rambling occasionally. Tsunade learned that her drinking partner for the night was so uncaring about his life that he'd pretty much adopted an attitude 'of fuck it, it is what it is'. It was something she was actually jealous of and it was at that realisation that a question that she'd actually thought about more than she'd dared admit struck her. To be like that even for one night, would it really be such a bad thing? Even if it was a henge she wore, Naruto still seemed interested in her. Hell he'd openly hit on her throughout the night, though admittedly less than usual.

Naruto meanwhile had learned that Jiraiya had apparently been looking for him since he'd left Konoha years ago. How the hell the man was supposed to find him if he didn't know where he'd gone or what he looked like Naruto had no clue. That was until Tsunade had reached over to Jiraiya's robe and pulled out a picture of Naruto back when he was a wee lad standing next to the Third Hokage. That photo brought back a whole lot of memories not that memories are worth anything but still.

At least it showed his Kyuubi holding carcass had some value. He reached over and patted the unconscious man on the head in thanks only to get a murmur of discontent.

Naruto learned something though that was even more interesting. It actually linked him, the Kyuubi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Konoha. He learned about a group named the Akatsuki. Jiraiya had been tracking them whilst Orochimaru used to be a part of them. Oh he'd heard of the fuckers. His old man, Kakuzu had mentioned them to him once or twice back when Naruto was younger. You just couldn't lose track of bounties like Kisame Hoshigaki or Akasuna no Sasori was what Kakuzu had told Naruto. Apparently the group had approached, Kakuzu a few times as well only to be declined as the man wasn't ready to give up his freedom just yet.

Thinking about Kakuzu actually made Naruto drink more. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto knew he had a debt to the man and Naruto hated debts.

Eventually though after what most 'amateurs' would say was a case worth of sake bottles, Naruto had made his mind up. He'd pay back Kakuzu if he ever ran into the man. For now he was going to go after Orochimaru. The money was just too good turn down.

"Oi Tsunade-Chan."

Tsunade had been preoccupied with swirling the last of her sake in its bottle.

"What do you want Naruto?"

Naruto groaned getting up off his seat. "I'm off."

The Jinchuuriki rubbed his eyes trying to shake out the cobwebs. It was lucky his hotel room was nearby. Next door actually. Talk about convenience.

"What? You're just going to leave me here with this…"

Naruto laughed briefly as Tsunade frowned at her unconscious team mate.

"Yup, I'll see you round hime." He chuckled before walking out of the saloon.

Tsunade could only watch the retreating younger blonde with a small bit of admiration. He seemed so uncaring about his life. His attitude was what intrigued Tsunade most and again she asked herself a question she'd wondered about more than she'd admit.

To be like that even for one night, would it really be such a bad thing?

It was then out of the corner of her hazel eyes that she noticed something lying on the bar top which Naruto had left behind.

"His mask ugh…" She sighed getting up intent on chasing down the blonde.

It wasn't long before she found Naruto. He'd been outside, feeling around his pockets looking for...

"Ah crap I left my …" He grunted as he felt the presence behind him. He could already feel the smugness.

"You mean this brat."

The Jinchuuriki turned to see Tsunade spinning his balaclava/hood around with her right hand and seeing the teasing smile made Naruto feel like slapping himself. Of all the times to give the buxom blonde a chance to take advantage of him it had to be when he was knackered.

"Give it back hime."

Tsunade just smiled saying two words that Naruto knew spelt trouble for him.

"Make me."

' _Fuck'_ Naruto cursed.

"Is there any way I can get that back without having to fight." He asked already knowing the answer coming his way. It was a simple shake of the head.

It caused Naruto rub his temple annoyed at himself more than anything. In bars and casinos they could sit next to each other amicably. But without sake the mature relationship between him and Tsunade always seemed unattainable.

Speaking of Tsunade she didn't say anything else instead she just tossed over the mask.

"I was just teasing gaki."

With that said Tsunade turned on her heels, briefly glancing over her right shoulder and sauntered away with a grin adorning her face as she left a confused Naruto behind.

' _What the hell just happened?'_

Then for some retarded reason (at least according to the Kyuubi's logic) he began chasing after the older women. She seemed to duck into some alley from what he could tell. Following after her, Naruto could barely see anything. Why was he doing this again?He was tired, his hotel was the opposite direction and he did he mention that he could barely see anything in the alleyway as well. Plus knowing Tsunade she was getting ready to spring something on him but what?Probably a chakra enhanced fist to the balls or something. In hindsight it really would've helped his decision making skills if he hadn't drunk himself silly. Still into the alleyway he went.

"Oi Tsu… Mmmph." He called only to feel himself yanked by his collar and into the darkness flush against the warmth of a feminine body.

"Just one night brat alright." Was all he heard before finding a fist grab his hair and pull his face down into a searing kiss. It took Naruto a few seconds to register that he was being forced into something he'd wanted for a long time before realising who the hell he was with.

You don't go from slightly interested to (yeah he could tell)… To well you know… Just like that.

Ignoring the cries of the Kyuubi to fuck the female Nin senseless Naruto pulled back already sobering up showing all the restraint he had. Yeah, self restraint was one of the perks of having to deal with the 'great' Fox on a daily basis.

"This is the sake talking…"

Tsunade could only groan as she received the female equivalent of a cock block. All the talk and bravado and the kid finds a conscience when she was finally willing.

"Please, just one night Naruto."

' _Aw Fuck'_ Naruto thought. She wasn't even denying it.

"Look brat it's not the sake, I just want one night alright?" Tsunade pleaded just for once wanting to let go.

In the space of spending all night talking with the younger blonde and drinking, Tsunade had come to the conclusion that she was only going to think about one thing and that was nothing more than a simple one night stand. She'd deal with her conscience in the morning and the fact she was going to have had sex with a dead friends son who was decades younger than her.

' _Fuck…'_ The Jinchuuriki reflected pitifully.

Sure he'd lusted after Tsunade for a while and sure she'd just offered herself to him... So wait. Why was he thinking about this?

" **DO SOMETHING YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF FLESH!"** The Kyuubi roared snatching its jailors attention.

"Fine." Naruto surrendered already tuning out his demon's rambling.

"About damn time…" Tsunade finished and the hand that had remained clutched to Naruto's hair tightened, drawing him closer as she smashed her lips to his.

What started as sampling leftover sake off each other quickly grew into a slug fest as mouths began to rave all over one another. When Tsunade felt Naruto lean into her and felt his tongue brush against her lips, she sent her own tongue against his and the two began to make out feverishly.

It was the older of the two who broke the kiss first trying to find her breath.

"I swear…" She huffed still gasping for air as the two briefly returned with their ever frenzying make out session. "If you mention..." A couple more kisses. "The name, the Legendary Sucker even once?"

The threat was there as she grabbed a hold of Naruto's clothed dick giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ugh fuck…" Naruto breathed. It was all he could manage as he felt the hands that gripped his package tighten even more so.

' _At least he's big enough…'_ Tsunade mused not moving her hand away as she felt 'it' grow in her hold. What she didn't realise though was her hand on Naruto's endowment was doing a number on his rationale.

He was quite literally seconds away from agreeing with the fox about ripping her clothes off and fucking her senseless in the alleyway. Passer by's be damned.

"Room?" Naruto questioned laying a couple more kisses to the older blonde's lips to which she returned eagerly.

"Now mmmmm…" Tsunade loudly agreed as she felt Naruto grind himself into her.

Grabbing Tsunade's hand, Naruto managed to Shunshin to his home for the night, a cheap lay inn, all the while still kissing Tsunade even as he checked in.

The clerk didn't even have time to offer his formal thanks for choosing "Shiuchi's" such was the eagerness of the two.

"Not another one…" He lamented, pushing more cotton into his ears.

When had his hotel descended into a pay 'n' spray for couples?

The blonde duo meanwhile stumbled up the stairs, bouncing off the walls and mouths occasionally locking whilst Naruto tried to gather his whereabouts.

Eventually Tsunade managed to hear a brief jostling of keys as Naruto attempted to unlock the door she found herself pinned against.

"Crappy keys…" Naruto growled already feeling his arousal growing literally by the second but the damn keys not going in weren't helping his mood.

"You know I could just break it down." She offered pausing as she explored Naruto's own neck from behind with her own lips. Besides all it would take was a flick of her chakra enhanced finger.

Naruto grinned as the door unlocked.

"No need hime..."

Stumbling into the room, and after kicking the door shut he kissed Tsunade hard who lost herself to feel of being needed. Her own lust had been growing at the sight of how desperate the young man seemed for her.

Finding his feet, Naruto then trailed his hands down Tsunade's neck, over her shoulders and then down her sides, helping Tsunade out of her signature gamblers jacket, before grabbing a firm hold of her juicy behind.

Tsunade growled despite liking the feel of being touched by someone else once again.

"I don't want foreplay Naruto."

Naruto could only aww. It was a shame really.

"Aww I've always wanted to play doctors and patients with you hime."

Let's be honest who wouldn't with a Doctor who looked like Tsunade?

Pulling the Jinchuuriki close to her, the older of the two soon fell atop the bed, her legs dangling off the edge with Naruto landing on top of her, practically straddling her waist.

Naruto could only lick his lips, which still had a hint of alcohol on them at the sight now beneath him. Tsunade's grey shirt, sash and ample cleavage left little to the imagination. Not that he was complaining. He smirked leaning down to his kiss his lover for the night again; who returned it with just as much want. Before the kiss could escalate into anything more, Naruto pulled his mouth away, leaving it to curve into a smug fox like smirk.

One that would usually piss Tsunade off but for once it was one that turned her on.

"Take it off." She ordered, and it wouldn't be the last time in the night she did so.

Acting hastily, Naruto tossed aside his sleeveless top before feeling his face pulled down again where the two continued with their lip lock with Tsunade occasionally mewling beneath him as Naruto began to rub his lower half into her core, repeatedly grinding himself into her, causing the medic to moan raucously.

All that Tsunade could manage was a brief "Take it off..." as Naruto began dry humping her lower half like a possessed demon

"What? You want me to go further?" Naruto paused already knowing the answer.

' _Cocky bastard...'_ Tsunade smirked. At least he wanted her as badly as she wanted him right now.

As Naruto seemed to slide down Tsunade's body, letting his slick tongue run all over the older blonde's throat, briefly stopping at the valley of her breasts at First Hokage's necklace. It was only so he could do something he'd always wanted to since he'd laid eyes on Tsunade (and he was pretty sure most men who did were the same) and that was grope each of the Slug queen's sizeable breasts.

Even though he'd done so through the fabric of her shirt, the jolt that Tsunade had felt caused her to let out a long drawn out moan. But it left her so frustrated just because Naruto had literally torn his hands away as soon as he'd done it.

Knowing that his delay tactics were infuriating the women beneath him, Naruto quickly tossed both of Tsunade's sandals aside, planting a kiss to each foot. Then they were followed swiftly, by a pair of blue pants which had practically been torn off.

"Not afraid to touch me, are you gaki?" Tsunade voice was filled with lust as she looked down at the kneeling blonde and it only made Naruto more eager.

Spreading her legs apart, the Jinchuuriki moved closer to the bed before pressing his finger where he knew Tsunade's sex lay in wait. He rubbed two fingers up and down, and watched as the fabric of the black panties that Tsunade wore seemed to be enveloped briefly into an all to well known slit.

It was just the smallest of actions but it caused Tsunade to realise the cold hard fact that it had been much too long. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like for a man's touch.

"I said no…" The medic moaned as the fingers seemed to press harder. "…foreplay Naruto."

Drawing his fingers away, Naruto rubbed them together briefly already feeling the moistness. He then reached for the waistband of Tsunade's blue pants as the medic lifted her hips when he drew them down. Naruto could only groan as he felt his pants tighten further, at the sight of the glistening sex in front of him. Ugh so close yet so far.

"Are you just going to starghhhh." Tsunade cried in instant bliss as Naruto plunged his tongue into her pussy. Her hands immediately clenched at the sheets beneath her and she begin to writhe in pleasure as she felt the younger blonde begin to eat her out like a man starved.

She saw Naruto's whiskered face briefly between her legs and seeing him only pay attention to her snatch almost made her cum right there and then. Tsunade could only cry out even more as Naruto began licking the fluids that were soon dripping from her opening.

Whether it was the Kyuubi influencing him or not Naruto didn't know but he just couldn't help but come to love sex. Ever since his first lay a year ago he'd become addicted to it. He furiously licked up and down the drenched lips in front of him, occasionally glancing over Tsunade's clitoris slickening it with his own saliva.

"Nnnngh more, Naruto." Tsunade moaned.

The unrelenting tonguing action had made her juices flow and she couldn't help herself from grabbing a fistful of Naruto's blonde hair with both of her hands and forcing his face further into the junction between her legs. The Jinchuuriki himself didn't mind at all.

Even he, an eternal optimist in regards to his life outside of Konoha would never have imagined that he'd be on his knees, in some crappy motel trapped between two of the hottest legs he'd ever laid his eyes on, licking out the most attractive women in the whole of the elemental nations.

Besides who cared if it was a henge that Tsunade wore to make herself appear younger. Naruto sucked at Genjutsu. With those thoughts to drive him on, Naruto's tongue began to embrace Tsunade's innards hitting her G-spot more often than not. But what caused Tsunade to lose it was when Naruto bit down sharply on her clit.

"FUCKKKKKK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs instantly covering Naruto's face with her nectar. It was an explosion of euphoria for the female Nin as she came and came hard. Her back had arched like bow and her toes curled leaving Naruto to take it all.

Even after the vice grip on his hair fell Naruto continued to clean out the older blonde's leaking pussy, enjoying every second of it. He just couldn't stop himself when it came to sex. It did wonders for his Kyuubi-fied ego, even more so now as he knew that he was able to get someone like the legendary medic off.

Running his fingers across his cheeks, he grabbed the remains of Tsunade's climax, and licked each finger clean knowing he was being watched. It was a sight which convinced the last Senju that for once maybe her gambling skills weren't as bad as she first thought.

Once she recovered from the immeasurable high, Tsunade managed to beckon Naruto to come up and join her.

"Take it off." She ordered seeing Naruto's lower half still covered.

Naruto's grin grew tenfold as he heard that. Her demanding streak was one of the reasons he was attracted to the older women.

"Well aren't you the dominant one hime..."

Tsunade just wrapped her legs round the Jinchuuriki's waist pulling him on top of her again. Whatever Naruto had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"So? What of it?" She grinned as she felt Naruto's dick twitch in excitement.

Naruto responded by squeezing her still covered breasts quite forcefully immediately shutting her up and causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Who said I was complaining." He murmured before pulling away.

As Naruto got off the bed away to remove first his black belt, then his black pants, Tsunade swiftly applied a tried a tested contraceptive technique (which Naruto barely managed to notice), before she reached between her legs and rubbed her still tingling pussy a few times to keep the feeling there as she finally got a good look at her younger partner

She knew he wasn't much taller than her, but his body seemed in great shape. Whether that was the Kyuubi's doing she didn't know but she was certain that his body being scar less was the fox's intervention. She could also see the infamous black seal on his toned stomach.

"Like what you see hime?" Naruto asked in between applying his own safety measure. It was a medical technique for male Nin that a former Kunoichi had taught him before she'd ridden him like he was a horse. He then crawled on top of Tsunade once more.

The action caused Tsunade to gnaw at her lower lip as she readied herself. It didn't help that Naruto grabbed a hold of his now fully erect dick and began rubbing its head against her entrance.

"Ready hime..." Naruto warned but there was no time for a reply.

The pair shuddered as Naruto pressed his dick forward and into Tsunade. Barely halfway in the younger of the duo let a groan as he felt his cock being squeezed by a vice of another kind and then with a sudden drive, he shoved his entire length into Tsunade's moistness and it caused the entire bed to shake.

As soon as he'd done it, Tsunade head was pressed further into bed beneath her as sex was stuffed wholly by the younger blonde's dick. Her toes curled and her hands on instinct wrapped round Naruto's mid rift as she felt a surge ignite her whole body.

Naruto tried to pull back, only to find that he'd been trapped once again in a hold of another kind. Pushing his self up wrapped his arms around Tsunade's thighs, holding the older blondes legs as he began to rock. Tsunade's clothed rack bounced each time Nartuto banged into her and her necklace flayed all over the place.

"Unghh Fuck..." She moaned after each thrust...

Both Nin's soon began to work a rhythm, grinding their hips into one another. It wasn't long, before Naruto's broke free from his shackles and his thrusts began to pick up in their intensity. Each time Naruto pulled back Tsunade let out a parched gasp which turned to a cry of delight as his thickness drove right back into her.

Naruto's thrusts were relentless. He was going harder and faster than she'd ever thought possible. Tsunade could only gasp as a known pressure began to build. One which she'd thought she'd long forgotten.

The feeling continued to build. Her climax was fast approaching. She was so close that there was no stopping it, even if she thought she could. Tsunade knew it wouldn't take much more for her to reach her peak. A few more thrusts, each rubbing her G-spot caused Tsunade to cling onto Naruto for dear life as an orgasm that had been coming for so long literally crushed her.

"OH KAMI... I'M..." She cried unable to finish as the coil that had tightened inside her snapped causing her to cum.

Naruto though continued to slam into Tsunade, irrespective of the nails that were now digging into his back. He grunted each time he thrust into her. His dick was pumping in and out of her, and he could feel her whole body vibrate against him.

"Nngh... almost there... hime..." He groaned feeling himself literally ready to explode.

For minutes, which seemed like hours Naruto ploughed on and Tsunade could tell that Naruto's dick was ready to let loose. His thrusts were become more desperate by the second. His cock then twitched and once it hammered into her a few more times she felt it. Her legs and inner muscles clamped down on him, trapping him tight and her pussy was filled when Naruto exploded inside of her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto murmured, right before his will finally crushed itself and his coil snapped. He had to work to keep himself from blacking out at the intensity of his release.

Tsunade quivered in bliss as she felt it. The flood that filled her as Naruto came like he wouldn't stop.

With a practised rhythm, the younger of the two rode out his climax, head down, grunting and thrusting all the while. All he heard from beneath him as he held himself up by his hands was a low, throaty moan of delight as he emptied his load.

As Tsunade felt a couple more spurts followed by her liquids dripping out of her entrance, she made a mental note to run the contraception technique twice, once the night was out.

"How was that hime?" Naruto panted still trying his catch his breath.

Tsunade just licked her lips trying to calm her own breathing.

"Not bad for a start... I guess..."

The two shared a brief laugh, Tsunade silently daring Naruto to make the next move. His hands soon slipped into her grey shirt and freed her massive breasts from their holdings

Naruto's eyes bugged out briefly as they became transfixed by Tsunade's luscious breasts. They looked at hell of lot better without her grey vest hiding them (and that was saying something). Her pert nipples and areoles stood out most of all. Needing no instruction, He lowered his head down before he took her left nipple into his mouth and got to work.

Tsunade shuddered in pleasure as Naruto began to work each of her tits with his mouth.

For once his mouth wasn't pissing her off and Tsunade couldn't help but shudder as Naruto's tongue flicked her left nipple before it repeatedly began to circle it. He looked up at her for a split second, sporting the same cocky look he always had before he switched to her right.

Naruto grinned as he continued to suckle Tsunade's breast. He would squeeze, grope, lick and suckle her nipple before switching to the other one. On and on he went. He was going to milk this for it all it was worth.

Simply sighing in pleasure Tsunade just leant back further into the bed, as her left hand grabbed a fistful of the Naruto's hair and clutched the Jinchuuriki's face to her chest. She hissed momentarily as she felt Naruto bite down only to mewl in delight as Naruto once again ran his tongue all over her right nipple.

Problems what problems?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **Finally...** "The fox bellowed. " **After all the talk the monkey delivers.** "

The brat had gone up a few notches in his book after last night.

Not caring about the Kyuubi's 'applause' though Naruto rubbed his face over and over again trying to get the thoughts about what had happened out of his head because there was no way in hell, heaven or even Konoha that the legendary sucker moniker wasn't a double entendre. Still somehow, ignoring the memory of Tsunade sucking him off or the one where she'd used her rack to help out or the memory of when he took her from behind or even the last one when they'd finished with a last romp in the shower.

' _Ugh too much sex...'_

Naruto had to slap himself a few times to snap out of his daze. Still, eroticism aside he'd gotten what he needed. Tsunade had told him when they'd been drinking that Orochimaru would be waiting for her east, just outside of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was with a parched moan that Tsunade herself awoke. The room's nylon curtains barely blocked out the sun's rays that were blinding her...

Her hands on instinct moved to the side of the bed expecting Naruto to be there only to feel nothing. She then looked around the room for any signs that 'the idiot' was still present, only to find it quite literally spotless.

"Great, the one time I wanted him to not listen to us and he's doesn't..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was in a completely different state of mind to the two blonds who were somewhere across town.

"Ugh my head..." He moaned, trying to recall what had happened.

' _Bar... Looking around for a bit and then...'_

Then it all hit him like a Rasengan to the gut.

"Shit... Tsunade..."

"Yes... Oh shit indeed Jiraiya-sama."

Turning to the voice, Jiraiya could only feel like a scolded child as Shizune stared down at him with no hint of sympathy.

She'd been the one who'd found his drunken form and carried (more like dragged) him back to her home for the night.

Now she wanted answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last of Konoha's legendary Sannin (the title had somehow stuck despite his defection) Orochimaru, stood waiting, as calm as ever beside his right hand man and personal medic Kabuto who was pacing around slightly anxious.

He could hiss as he felt a pain in his arms flare up. He himself was losing patience with Tsunade's timing but he knew she'd arrive sooner or later. The simple reason was the intrigue alone of his offer would have got to Tsunade.

' _... and most likely so will Jiraiya...'_ The Snake Nin thought, acknowledging the very likely possibility of having to face both his former team mates.

Still irrespective of how meticulous Orochimaru was. What he hadn't expected was for a masked person to walk into the clearing and towards him.

Kabuto immediately, let a scalpel slide into his left hand only to receive a look off his master which told him to wait. For now at least...

The masked guest paused barely a dozen yards away from the Sound two, before he opened a bingo book.

"Is this you?" He pointed towards a small photo which Orochimaru assumed was him.

After looking back and forth between the picture and the Snake Nin, the mystery man came to the conclusion that it was indeed Orochimaru, the Third Hokage slayer standing before him.

"Yeah it looks like you..." He murmured tucking the bingo book away.

"Well you obviously know who I am child, so speak or..." A viper like smirk crossed Orochimaru's face as his yellow eye's bore down on the masked brat before him. "Forever hold your tongue..."

Unfazed by the threat sent his way, Naruto just laughed.

"Listen, you're worth a lot of money and I like money so?" The rest of that sentence really needed no explaination.

Orochimaru look turned to a sneer.

"So you intend to stop me?" He hissed amused by the prospect.

Naruto's grin turned into full blown smirk as he finally saw some emotion apart from confidence on Orochimaru's face.

"...and all you have to do is try and stop me."

Not one to look such a gift horse in the mouth Orochimaru's yellow eyes seemed to turn to gold at such an offer.

"That can be arranged."

He leant his head back before he coughed once, his neck briefly growing before a green snake erupted from his mouth and showed its head. The slickened viper for a split second glanced at Naruto before copying his master and leaning its head back. It opened wide and showed it was just a sheath as a sword, blade first revealed itself from the snake's insides.

Naruto couldn't help but watch it all. Yes even the part where Orochimaru licked his lips after swallowing the snake whole, back down his throat into its slimy hiding place, his insides leaving a swords hilt held by his teeth with its blade pointing towards.

' _What the fuck did I just witness?'_ Was all Naruto could manage.

His awe was cut short though as he had to skip backwards to avoid a scalpel to the face. It was from Kabuto. It looked like the man had gotten fed up. Jumping backwards, Naruto began to move away making sure he wasn't anywhere near the little medical blade that the man wielded. He knew people gave knives and other stuff the equivalent of a chakra erection to extend their range.

Another slash came, this time to the blonde's throat which Naruto just managed to get out of the way from.

Seeing an opening Orochimaru soon entered the fray.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Snake Nin appeared behind him and lunged at him, tongue wrapped firmly around the summoned long sword. There was nothing he could do.

With a squelch Orochimaru's blade tore through off blonde's head, but there was no surprise from the renowned Nin. He merely watched as the body which had dropped to its knees burst to a puddle of mud.

' _So I have a skilled earth user on my hands...'_

Perhaps he'd found a body for a more immediate use.

Grinning Naruto seemed to appear from the very earth itself yards away from the Sound duo.

"Thank Iwa for the Tsuchi bunshin _(Earth clone)_." Naruto grinned, cracking his neck.

Orochimaru simply smirked. One that looked utterly retarded because of the sword that he held in his mouth. Looks like he'd found a decent challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya could only groan at his predicament.

His chakra felt like it wasn't flowing properly, his head felt like an Akimichi had sat on it, and to top it off there was no sign of his team mate.

"Where could she be?" He wondered more annoyed than anything else.

They'd checked what seemed like nearly every hotel, bar and whatever else in Tanzaku and found no sign of the medic... The only saving grace was that she would never ever leave Shizune behind.

Unless...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade was getting close. She could tell. Her old team mate had left little signs for her plus one major one. One of his minor Snake summons, had found her prowling the forest.

Having swiftly crushed the little 'insect' that had annoyed only one thought kept crossing her mind. Was she really considering Orochimaru's offer?

Well for one thing it was keeping her mind off of the guilt of the possible consequences she'd been feeling for an hour now. Head in her hands, Tsunade could only rub her hands down her face. How the hell could she, one of the Sannin, be so indecisive?

Honestly she was actually hoping that Naruto would make her choice for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit..." Naruto cursed having being put on the run around.

Endless slashes and swipes kept coming from the Sound Nin.

All the Jinchuuriki could do was keep dodging as he was unwilling to show any of his tricks...

' _You know what fuck this'_ He thought growing more agitated by the second.

He was the holder of the Kyuubi damn it and nobody pushed him around. Plus there was one technique that had never failed him...

"Kokuangyo no Jutsu (B _ringer of Darkness technique_ )!" He called summoning his most trusted technique.

As the area was swalloed by darkness, Orochimaru's look became one of a lecherous leer.

' _One of the First Hokage's techniques, how could it have fallen into the hands of a child?'_

The number of possibilities...

Kabuto on the other hand was awed by the sudden darkness that suddenly covered the entire area. His awe was cut short as he watched his master charge into the abyss. The only thing the medic Nin could then make out was the sound of a choked gasped...

' _It couldn't be...'_ He thought fearful for his master's sake.

The darkness immediately dissipated but what was left was something he should've in all honesty expected. Orochimaru never took chances. The darkness that had filled the area quickly disappeared allowing the area to be bathed in sunlight once more and leaving behind a Nin who'd been stabbed clean through his right lung from behind.

Orochimaru just sneered, as he saw the rodent before him drop to one knee, hand weakly clutching at the now bleeding and still impaled wound on his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly a familiar fear crept into Tsunade's heart as she neared ever closer to her meeting with her sensei's killer. What about Naruto? She'd never forgive herself if she didn't help Minato and Kushina's kid even once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tongue receding off his blade, Orochimaru admired his handy work.

"Shame, you would've been a worthwhile host if your physical prowess were anything to go by."

That was before even considering that the child before him could be a Mokuton wielder. Needless to say the autopsy would be an enjoyable treat once the use of his arms returned.

Naruto just growled, feeling the wound burn.

"Fuck you."

Orochimaru laughed at the response before he slithered up behind the still impaled Nin in front of him.

"You feel that don't you?" He hissed enjoying the defiance of his opponent. "That's the Haemotoxin attaching itself to every single one of your red blood cells destroying you from the inside out."

A cough off Naruto's was his answer. The blonde could already feel blood rising in his throat. He began to sway slightly as his body began to react to the venom.

Orochimaru's tongue wrapped once more round the hilt of his blade, intent on returning it to its rightful place only to find it was stuck.

More specifically being held in place...

Head turning nearly entirely past his left shoulder, Naruto gave his own vicious smirk despite the blood now filling his throat.

"I said fuck you."

Dropping to his knees, Naruto arms wrapped around his mid rift as his upper body lurched forward. His back began to bubble as if something was trying to explode from inside of him. Immediately there was a burst of white, red and black from Naruto's back which tore through his cloak and lunged at a shocked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was forced to abandon his prized sword, leaving it in Naruto's torso as he tried to flee only to find he was ensnared from the waist down by two black tendrils.

It was then that Orochimaru came to the sickening realisation that he'd seen something identical to this before. Then he realised where he'd seen it. It was back when he was aligned with the Akatsuki.

The technique... This technique was Kakuzu's. It was the Jiongu!

He desperately tried to wrestle out of his confines but it was useless. The two black tendrils coiled around his entire body. Without the use of his arms there was nothing Orochimaru could do and Kabuto wouldn't be able to get to him in time. He could only feel his legs, his vision and the rest of his body become drowned whole by blackness. The last thing he felt was a porcelain mask cover his face.

Despite now being on his knees Naruto managed to watch over his shoulder with a vicious grin as Rai and Sui effectively crushed Orochimaru to death. The slimy fucker deserved it for stabbing him. What was even sweeter came next.

CRUNCH!

It was the sickening sound of hundreds of bones snapping as Rai and Sui tightened their grip around the soon to be dead Sound leader's body. Nice.

The black that was Sui and Rai's forms soon drained off of Orochimaru and pooled at his feet leaving nothing more than their two masks. One was white with yellow streaks upon it and the other was white with a blue marking running straight through the middle of. Each lay atop separate puddles of black at the feet of a mangled and bent corpse.

Kabuto had tried to get close, but it was too late. All he could do was stop and stare in fear at what was revealed to be the disfigured form of his master.

' _It's not possible Orochimaru-Sama can't be?'_

No it couldn't be true. Orochimaru couldn't be dead. It just wasn't possible. The man always had a backup plan. But there couldn't be any coming back from the state he'd been left in. Orochimaru's neck had caved in on itself whilst his head had been twisted to such an unnatural angle that it nearly upside down. His body and his jaw had just been left hanging, being held only by flesh. The only thing that had remained in tact was his arms, the very ones he'd wanted healed by Tsunade.

Somehow Orochimaru mangled form managed to stand tall before slumping, knees, and then face first into the ground.

Kabuto could only watch in shock as the two black puddles around his former leaders body briefly began to bubble, before they moved once more and began to take shape, each carrying a mask as they began to rise. Rai took the shape of a bull, horns and all with his yellow mask firmly in place. Sui too was on all fours, having taken the figure of a massive.

Naruto was only able watch it all, hating the feeling of the blood now pouring out from of his mouth. That wasn't even taking into account the two extra holes in his back as well as the one that had been made by Orochimaru's sword... His chest had been penetrated and stabbed clean through by Orochimaru's sword.

Whoa, hold up. That last sentence sounded fucked up on so many levels even in his barely conscious state. Do you know what else was fucked up? What else was fucked up was the fact that Naruto had allowed himself to get stabbed, to lull Orochimaru into a false sense of security. What had he been thinking?

It had cost him Dot, his earth element and people with an affinity for earth were miles away from the Land of Fire. That thought sent Naruto's mood on a one way ticket to Konoha. Oh and the poison that coated the blade wasn't helping his mood either.

At least at he'd shut Orochimaru whiny ass voice up once and for all.

Still right then and there it didn't matter that the Kyuubi was already working on the wounds. It didn't matter that he now had the mangled and barely (but still just about) recognisable corpse of the paedophilic fuck, lying behind him. Nor did it matter that he was the new proud (well bleeding) owner of the Kusanagi no Tsurugi ( _Longsword of Heaven_ ) as it was pretty much stuck in his right lung...

No what mattered now was that he dealt with the now fleeing Kabuto. The no witness policy in his line of work had to be adhered to at all costs especially when you just dealt with an S-rank Nin.

"Rai...Sui..." Naruto growled after swallowing a glob of blood back down his throat. "Get him."

The two 'beasts' knew what those words meant and soon they shot off, leaving Naruto, stabbed and alone, near Orochimaru's dead body and struggling to breathe.

The sword was the one in that last sentence which was really pissing Naruto off.

Naruto briefly felt his mood get the best of him. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra flicker around him as his eyes became blood red. Somehow he managed to grab a hold of the blades end, the end that was sticking out of his chest. He winced as his hands wrapped round the blades end and cut him again. Still that didn't matter. The sword had been covered in enough of his blood that a little more wouldn't hurt. He soon began to force it out. Bit by bit, inch by inch by he was able to bring his hands closer to his chest, as more and more of the blade slipped out. He gagged more than once at the slightly surreal feeling.

Eventually the sword dropped with a pop and it hit the ground leaving Naruto to feel woozy but a hell of a lot better.

"Ohhhh yes!" He groaned in delight after pulling off his mask and chucking it aside.

Steady on.

Naruto already felt miles better just by taking the sword out and with his mask off as well he could finally breathe properly.

Turning to Orochimaru non-moving form, Naruto dusted himself off, before grabbing his new longsword and making his way over to the man's corpse.

"Not so cocky now are you, you snake spewing fuck." Naruto laughed. "Oh you thought you were bad didn't you. You thought you were amazing." Leaning down Naruto stuck a middle finger up at the man. "Well now you're dead. Say hi to the Third Hokage for me. Woooo." He smirked.

Kami, fucking damn it, that little rant had felt good. Not as good as sex with Tsunade but still good.

Anyway time was money and there was no way he was carrying the sack guts (and probably a dead snake as well) that was Orochimaru's body back to the bounty house. He might catch something if he did. Pressing the Kusanagi against Orochimaru's neck, Naruto just grinned before cutting the man's head clean off.

If came off with a distinct pop, before rolling to its left.

Not even put off in the slightest Naruto picked up Orochimaru's decapitated head via his long hair and grinned even more as he watched the blood dripping from it.

"You know that look really doesn't suit you." Naruto said mockingly, looking at the head in his grasp.

It was covered in blood and leaking as well from the mouth and neck down. Well obviously. What was just as nasty was that Orochimaru's pale skin had gone from grey to greyer as well if it was even possible. The funniest was Orochimaru's jaw. Naruto had tried to put it back in place only for it to fall open funnily every time he did.

Having dropped the longsword he'd held, Naruto pulled out a plastic bag and quickly dumped the head in it. He'd swiped it this morning on his way through Tanzaku. Naruto then pulled out a scroll and quickly sealed away Orochimaru's head. That thing had been dripping like an IV.

With all that done, there was only one thing left for Naruto to do and that was seal the rest of Orochimaru's corpse which he promptly did. He made sure to remove any traces that a battle even occurred there. Now all had he to do was, wait for Tsunade so that he could tell her the good news.

"Yeah I robbed your one chance of fucking corpse." He deadpanned to his mental thought.

Still why not leave a message behind. Yeah that would go down great.

Sometime later eventually came Tsunade, in the literal sense, not the perverted one.

Now imagine this. You're Tsunade. You've been worrying about Naruto near constantly since waking up about letting him go up against one of the most sadistic men alive. You had let Naruto go up, alone someone who could supposedly bring back the dead. Someone who'd also killed your teacher in cold blood. Then the first signs you see are that a fight has happened. The second thing you see is a sword that you recognise stabbed in the ground.

Before she could do anything though she heard a cry of 'TSUNADE-SAMA!'

Tsunade immediately recognised that voice straight away. It was Shizune, her apprentice, running towards them with Jiraiya behind her.

As soon as she'd gotten there, Shizune began fussing over her mentor much to the pleasure of Jiraiya's perverted mind.

Once things had settled down she and Jiraiya had shared a knowing look as they stared at the sword that had been left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be a day later that Naruto could be found in one of Tanzaku's many casinos drinking away. He'd already got his earnings from Orochimaru and his boy toy. Now he had to find another target.

"Dealer wins."

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see five people all curse almost at the same time. What a bunch of idiots. Returning to his sake, he took a sip before opening a bingo book. Where could he go next?

"I figured you'd have left by now hime." He said as his eyes didn't leave his little black book as he was joined by the medic.

"You're a bastard you know that."

The Jinchuuriki knew what she'd meant.

"So I've been told." Naruto laughed, giving the sake to Tsunade.

For once she politely declined, but she did take a seat beside Naruto.

"I'm going to miss this place." She sighed. It was odd to be leaving. Tanzaku Gai had been one of her homes over the last decade.

"So it's Hokage-sama then." Naruto replied in monotone. Not that he was angry it just hadn't surprised him that she would take it.

There was then an awkward silence before the older of the two decided to say her piece. Honestly Tsunade had never been one to pull punches or mince her words so why start now?

"Naruto I don't how you did it or what you used I'm just glad you're alright."

Once Tsunade got up from her seat she lifted up Naruto's mask fully, and gave the Jinchuuriki a brief kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"If you ever need me Naruto, don't hesitate to come to Konoha alright? The entire village can kiss my ass, if they think if they think I wouldn't help you out."

A light smirk graced Naruto's face.

"I'd kiss your ass again if you wanted."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes before smiling. Honestly she was going to miss this.

"Idiot... Take care of yourself ne."

After adjusting his mask, Naruto nodded.

"You too hime..."

With that said she left Naruto who (didn't even glance back) to his 'work' and exited the small casino, and she was followed by one of the other's casino's customers.

Dropping the henge that he'd had Jiraiya said the one thing that had come to his mind as he'd watched the two.

"So that was Minato's kid huh?"

Tsunade ran a hand through her hair. Honestly she'd thought about it long and hard but in the end she had to tell Jiraiya. It was for the best she thought. Besides what Naruto didn't know couldn't hurt right?

Jiraiya had been running around for years looking for him and Tsunade couldn't shake the feeling off that something might happen to him. Even more with what Jiraiya had told her about this 'Akatsuki' had honestly scared her. It was just lucky that Naruto had returned to Tanzaku.

"Come on, Shizune said if she catches me outside a casino, then no sake to celebrate my inauguration."

Jiraiya winced.

Still at least he knew now that Naruto was alive. He hadn't believed it when Tsunade had told him. The future of Shinobi in general had a huge a cloud over its head with the Akatsuki lurking without the holder of the Nine tailed fox and his late Great student's presence. Yet with Naruto alive and clearly more than able to handle himself, there was a still a chance that the Shinobi nations could be saved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Epilogue part 1: The ugly**

First the one tails holder, the fucking Kazekage was attacked and left for dead. Then the Jonin holding the Nibi from Cloud was found dead. Naruto had no clue who the fuck the three tails holder was but he was pretty sure that whoever it was had been taken out. Not that he cared about any of the three but all of them had died because their inner demons had been ripped out of them. What had gotten to Naruto though was most recently he'd gotten word that the four tails holder had been killed as well in a similar fashion.

Fuck.

That last one especially had really pissed Naruto off. Roshi was a close friend damn it.

Naruto knew who was behind it. It was a group called the Akatsuki.

He'd tried his damnedest to find any leads on their whereabouts but the bastards were too slick. The only two who were known from the group were the bastards who'd attacked the Kazekage and that was because they'd attacked Sand head on.

Naruto knew it was only a matter of time till he'd be next on their list and people crazy enough to walk straight through the front door of a village before attacking were not the kind to be laughed at.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He murmured staring at the big red gates of Konoha.

Despite all the inner conflict with his ego, Naruto had come to a decision that he knew he couldn't avoid. He had to go back to Konoha.

Naruto knew if he couldn't find them then maybe, maybe a Hokage and her village could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Epilogue part 2: The bad**

If it was any consolation, Asuma Sarutobi would get to see his dad on the other side. As for Naruto, he could always blag to Tsunade that the Jonin had died at the hands of Akatsuki. Just like his other three team mates. But honestly who cared about that.

Naruto was going to be 35,000,000 ryo richer in a few minutes thanks to Asuma's corpse, and he'd definitely gain some money for the three Chuunin as well. Still as he walked into a clearing after exiting a crap load of forestry he witnessed an odd site.

"No fucking way." Naruto grinned, flinging Asuma off of his shoulder. "Old man Kakuzu?"

"Fuck Jashin-sama." Kakuzu snarled before turning to the voice. He stared recognising the attire and eyes of the person. It was his old student and his own steely eyes briefly widened.

"Brat..." Kakuzu smirked.

"Who, the fuck is he?" Hidan interrupted oblivious to the past between the two.

Something in Kakuzu then snapped and he immediately went about summoning his hearts.

"That is fucking it, you are dying to today." He growled turning on the Jashinist.

Naruto cracked his neck. Guess he could help an old timer out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Epilogue part 3: The good**

"So you called me again to help..." Naruto deadpanned.

Tsunade rubbed her temple.

"What part of yes don't you understand brat."

Naruto groaned rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine I'll do it but you owe me..."

Tsunade just leaned forward, lips pursed in a sensual pose.

"You know Naruto-kun."

Alarm bells began ringing in Naruto's head. Tsunade never, ever called him that unless she wanted something really badly.

The Hokage's eyes just drifted to the for once, paperwork free table. It was old she knew that much. It had been there since the First Hokage...

"I wonder how old this table really is maybe we could test it out when you get back ne."

Naruto eyes nearly fell out his head. The mental image alone... He couldn't agree fast enough

"Deal..."

Tsunade smiled.

Men...

 ** _Amegakure_**

Naruto shivered.

' _Oh for fucks sake...'_

It was cold, it was pissing down with rain and too top it all off the person he'd been expected to deal with had the bloody Rin'negan. The Rin'negan! A bullshit dojutsu that was said be nothing more than a myth (well that was an Akimichi sized lie) and said to be the pre cursor to Sharingan.

Still the Rin'negan wasn't what got Naruto's balls in a vice.

"He's the Amekage right." Naruto said gesturing to the man, well men considering there was six of them in front him.

 _Well duh!'_ The Toad Sage thought still focused on Nagato. His old student had only gone and slaughtered Salamander Hanzo to do it.

"Yes brat and we've got to st..."

"Let me finish." Naruto growled interrupting Jiraiya. "...and he... I mean they've all got slashes through their headbands right?"

"So?" Jiraiya replied still not taking his eyes off the Ame leader.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was going to kill Jiraiya instead and tell Tsunade he was too late.

"Do you not see the problem here Ero-Sennin?" The blonde snarled through gritted teeth.

"NO BRAT AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jiraiya screamed annoyed. What was the point of all this? Pein. Oh for fuck sake it was Nagato (now he was saying it well) was leading Akatsuki whilst his 'reinforcement' wasn't helping.

"You promised me missing Nin. But if he's the Amekage, Rain's leader HOW THE FUCK CAN HE BE A MISSING NIN OF AME HUH?" Naruto raged.

The Pein(s) blinked.

Realisation then dawned on Jiraiya like a kick to the balls. He then began sweating profusely. The brat wouldn't leave him here over a lack of a bounty. Would he?

 ** _A few hours later... Konoha_**

"Tsunade be reasonable..."

Tsunade would kill for anything to get rid of the two old crones in front of her. Whilst they might have been helpful to her Sensei back when he was alive, they were anything but helpful to her.

Suddenly her pleas were answered as the door to her office nearly flew off its hinges as a familiar person, at least to Tsunade strode in. It was Naruto.

His hair was damp, so were his pants and so was by the way he'd slowly walked in was his mood. His ire quickly turned on the two people that were bothering Tsunade.

"You two, the OAP's... Fuck off..."

Koharu and Homura looked utterly outraged by this young...

"I wasn't asking..." Naruto growled radiating killing intent towards to the two elderly Hokage advisors.

It was enough to make the two old councillors display a burst of pace that would've made a certain bowl haired Taijutsu master proud.

Marching over to Tsunade who briefly looked quite happy that the old codgers had been dealt with, Naruto ripped off his mask showing how irked he really was.

Tsunade briefly pushed herself and her chair away from her desk at the sight.

' _Oh Kami-Sama, he is pissed...'_ She noted.

Naruto didn't even give her a chance to make an escape.

"You owe me big hime." He growled, diving over the desk ignoring the Hokage's brief cries for Shizune.

It would be hours later that Naruto could be found sitting in what was usually the Godaime's chair, right hand placed firmly in her hair, massaging her scalp and groaning in pleasure because of what he was being treated to. The endowed Hokage herself was bent over her desk, her paperwork shoved onto the floor and she was living up-to-her-completely-unrelated-nickname with her head bobbing up and down at an unrelenting pace.

Occasionally she'd moan or mouth a 'yes' in between sucking off the younger blonde.

But that wasn't all because behind her was a clone buried as far as was physically possible in her ass. There was nothing the Hokage could do but hold desperately onto the desk side, her grip snapping the edges of the table as she was fucked senseless by her toy boy and his Tsuchi Bunshin. The clone behind her was as hard as a rock (ba-dum-tish) and he was pounding into her so fast and so hard that Tsunade could already feel the start of her orgasm trickling down her legs which were actually threatening to buckle.

Such was the force of the fucking.

Her muffled moans meanwhile were music to the real Naruto's ears who could only groan, as his eyes started to roll to the back of his head as the sucks, slurps, hums and more than occasional bobs continued to get him off. He was pretty sure that Dan character had never had Tsunade this way.

But if he had, maybe Naruto could try a third clone.

 ** _Finish_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well good or bad because that's it and it was a lot of fun. The epilogues show Naruto's lack of resources and his lack of love for Konoha. Why do you think he killed Asuma Sarutobi and his three team mates who in canon are Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu.

I also tried to give Kakuzu a reason for joining the Akatsuki. He was looking for Naruto.

Lastly, if people want to carry this on just ask :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PS1.** The name of the hotel Naruto/Tsunade, at 'Shiuchi' translates as 'Action': so the 'Action Inn'.

 **PS2.** Romances take time to develop which is why this story isn't classed as romance. I didn't mention how long ago Naruto/Tsunade met or any other details.

 **PS3.** As for Naruto's body being scar less well the simple answer is the Kyuubi. If it were like Kakuzu, it would be covered in scars/stitches where the Jiongu comes out.

 **PS4.** In the Anime Jiongu masks aren't animal related and their forms are awkward to describe. I chose colour for masks, the forms were animals and the names are merely one syllable versions of the Japanese element. So Rai for Raiton (electricity), Sui for Suiton (water) etc...

 **PS5.** The whole "Is this you…" "Yeah looks like you…" was taken from a Samurai Jack episode. Samurai Jack = Win!

 **PS6.** Finally I'm well aware of Orochimaru being able to transform into a snake/contorting his body to avoid a tight spot. But remember that Rai and Sui wrapped him up from head to toe and crushed him near instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Edit: 3rd Jan 2016 - I hope you enjoyed it. Again I've just moved into self-employment, been busy with that and other things - misternimesh on twitter or PM us if you want to chit chat. I intend to reupload my other two long fics in due time.**


End file.
